


【耀瞳】初一贺岁—新年篇

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 帮人停车... just help others to post this work.





	【耀瞳】初一贺岁—新年篇

【耀瞳】初一贺岁—新年篇

新年将至，大街小巷里都开始贴春联，挂红灯，浓浓的年味混合着饭菜香味弥漫空中，到处一派喜庆氛围。

大街上，人群拥挤，每个人脸上都挂着笑意，拖家带口，呼朋唤友一起办年货，看电影，唱歌跳舞……相约一起游玩，肆意挥洒着这难得的春节假期。

只有人民警察为了这座城市的安宁还在高速运转，经过二十来天的奔波，终于破获了一起连环杀人案，刚回到SCI的众人齐齐瘫在桌子上，只有一向人妻的白驰跑来跑去的给众人端茶倒水。

看着自家乖巧可人的弟弟被SCI的那群老油条指使着做牛做马，白羽瞳有些不高兴了，自家的弟弟自己还没欺负呢，哪里轮得到他们？！

“哎，你们悠着点啊！白驰，你也去休息一下吧。”说完不顾小白驰感动的眼神就回办公室写报告去了。

时间就在白羽瞳埋头苦干中一点点的流逝，转眼已是接近傍晚，就在即将完事的时候白羽瞳接到了自家老妈的电话，在白妈妈近乎咆哮的电话音中白羽瞳狼狈的应答着明天会乖乖的和展耀一起回家吃饭，以后也会经常回家吃饭……直到最后白妈妈才无奈的说了一句，你是不是又忘了今天什么日子了？

挂了电话，白羽瞳翻了一下日历，随即懊恼的拍了一下额头，最近查案忙的焦头烂额，不知不觉这都年三十了，还好已经结案了，大家也能安安心心的过个好年，不过要送猫儿什么呢？拜这次的连环杀人案所赐，他今天什么礼物都没准备，原本订的新年礼物明天才能去拿，虽然猫儿不会在意，反而会很高兴的以惩罚为借口拉他上床，不过他会愧疚……白羽瞳任由思绪跑远，过了一会才回过神来，低头无奈一笑，算了，没有辞旧岁礼物，他也要在新年第一个对他家猫儿说新年好。

理清了思绪，白羽瞳赶紧写报告，轻松的敲下最后一个字，大家早已下班回家了，偌大的办公室只剩下他和展耀，收拾收拾东西，白羽瞳招呼了展耀就一起回家了。

等到他们吃完饭，洗漱好，才将近九点，一连多日的疲惫让白羽瞳想要立马就躺上床好好睡一觉，只是想到要第一个对猫儿说新年祝福就忍下了瞌睡的欲望。

倒是展耀知道白羽瞳几天没有休息好了，就说让白羽瞳早点睡觉，好好休息的话。

听到展耀的话白羽瞳不由得翻了个白眼，暗地里腹诽:平时怎么不见你怎么说， 就知道拉着人往床上拖。

“算了，现在还不想睡，要不，我们一起去看春晚吧。”这是明明很困很想睡却为了第一个对他家猫儿说新年好的白羽瞳白sir，打开电视，找到央视频道，正好小品刚到高潮，很搞笑也很提神。

不想睡！听到白羽瞳的话，展耀大喜过望，为了查案他已经禁欲好几天了，本来想着小白这段时间累着了，今天晚上就让他好好休息一下，明天好开荤，没想到小白说他不想睡！！小白他是不是也憋坏了，难道这是……在暗示我可以……嘿嘿……（这里是脑补，展先生表面上还是很一本正经的，也很帅😄）

想到做到，展耀拉着白羽瞳就进了卧室，不容白羽瞳说什么就扒了他的衣服，亲了上去。

“唔……不，我是要，嗯……看春晚，不是……”双唇被紧紧吻住，让白羽瞳说不出拒绝的话，只能被动的承受着展耀强势的进攻。

唇被封住，敏感处被人熟门熟路的一一抚摸过去，身体软的一塌糊涂，白羽瞳还想要再挣扎下，却被展耀一声满含情欲的“小白”时，心中一软，想着算了，猫儿也忍了好几天了，又是过年，就放下抵抗，任展耀施为。

展耀手指轻抚白羽瞳的唇，轻轻按揉着白羽瞳性感的唇珠，被白羽瞳喘息间不小心探出的舌尖轻轻舔了一下，展耀呼吸顿时重了，按耐下直冲脑壳的欲火，两只手指插进白羽瞳口中，“小白，乖，舔湿了，不然一会儿你又该喊疼了。”

乖乖的舔湿了口中的手指，任由展耀扩充着他的后穴，直到欲望顶在穴口摩擦打转时，白羽瞳才从熏熏然的状态中清醒些许，看着展耀隐忍的表情，白羽瞳心疼了，双手环住展耀的脖颈，主动亲了上去。

白羽瞳邀请般的献吻，激的展耀红了眼，彻底断了名为理智的弦，两手抓住白羽瞳的腰，狠狠插进体内深处。

“唔……猫儿……”不管多少次，白羽瞳总是无法习惯展耀的粗大，也总是在不安时第一个想起的是他家猫儿。

“嗯，我在。”听到小白鼠撒娇的呢喃，展耀就知道几天没做白羽瞳又开始不习惯起来了，忙安抚的亲了亲白羽瞳的唇角，才又轻轻抽出，重重的撞了进去，直插得白羽瞳欲火焚身，除了身上的展耀再也顾及不得其他。

不知过了多久，白羽瞳只觉眼前一亮，前面已经射了出来，后穴里也再次被展耀满满的射了一肚子精液，小腹隐隐发涨，白羽瞳不由的揉了揉小腹。

“小白，是不是困了π_π，你早点睡吧，放心，我会帮你擦身的。”看着眉眼间尽显疲态的白羽瞳展耀难得的体贴了一次。

“不，我不困！”听到展耀说要他睡觉，白羽瞳不顾身体与精神的疲惫，连忙拒绝。

笑话，都被人从头到脚吃干抹净了，新年第一句祝福还没说呢，怎么可能现在去睡觉！

当然是要继续守夜了。

展耀多聪明啊，眼睛一转就知道是怎么回事了，看着依旧不依不饶的小白鼠，心里坏水直冒，小白，这可是你自己自投罗网啊，可不是我设计的了，这送到嘴边的美食不吃白不吃，当然是要吃干抹净，还要吃的尽兴啊！(♡´◡` 人´◡` *)想着脸上不由漏出一抹坏笑。

白羽瞳谁啊？和展耀一起长大的竹马竹马啊，展耀是研究人的专家，他是研究展耀的专家，展耀眼睛一转，脸上坏笑一露，白羽瞳就知道不好，展耀要使坏了，赶紧跑。

可是已经晚了，不管在床以外的地方白羽瞳体能压了展耀几头，在床上这方寸之间白羽瞳只有被展耀折腾的份，这次也不例外，白羽瞳爬起身想要逃走，却被展耀双手抓住腰窝，轻轻一捏，白羽瞳就软了身子，任由展耀予取予夺。

浑浑噩噩间也不知道被折腾了多久，直到客厅电视里传出悦耳的敲钟声，当～当～当～……一声声清脆的钟鸣声让白羽瞳清醒了些，新年到了。

“猫儿，新年好，祝……嗯，祝你……心想事成……唔，嗯……万事如意……啊！别……”只是最简单的两句祝福，却包涵了白羽瞳对展耀所有的爱与守护，只要是展耀想要的，白羽瞳会拼尽全力也要满足展耀，哪怕展耀要的是他白羽瞳，他也无悔，此生能得到展耀的爱他已经知足了，只愿万事尽如君意，“还……嗯，还有，猫儿🐱，我……我爱你。”

简单的两句祝福就让展耀激动不已，只因他听出了断续的话语里隐藏的是白羽瞳深深地爱与期盼，特别是白羽瞳最后的告白，直接让展耀彻底失了清醒，发狂了似的侵犯着白羽瞳，“小白，你是我的！我的！！我的！！！”

“呜……猫儿，不要了……嗯，饶……饶了我……呜呜X﹏X……啊！……”之后不管白羽瞳怎么哭求，展耀都没有手软放过他，直到最后被展耀插的再也射不出什么，只顶端溢出点点澄澈微黄的液体，肚子里也再次射满精液，展耀这才放开怀里被做迷糊了，只知道呜呜咽咽的白羽瞳。

展耀帮白羽瞳擦了擦脸上的泪痕，正要打趣一番，却发现他的小白已经睡了。

看着秒睡的白羽瞳，展耀笑的深情，这个傻老鼠，还以为我不知道，不就是想第一个送新年祝福嘛，就算是小白睡过头了，他也会让小白第一个对自己说新年好，真是傻的让他……日益情深。

过年好(｡◝ᴗ◜ʃƪ)，('(oo)`λ)猪年大吉，身体健康(◕ˇ∀ˇ◕)و，万事如意✧*｡(ˊᗜˋ*)，福到运到✺◟(*◕ω◕)◞✺，恭喜发财(λ▀ˇ▀)，欧气爆棚ssʀ◟(`꒳´❀)，来个红包(●＾皿＾●)


End file.
